Heretofore, there has been a sales tool that enables a customer to view a three-dimensional image of an object of real estate. Through the sales tool, an interior image of a room of a prototype housing or a model room is photographed using a QTVR technology, and images from all angular orientations relative to the photographed location are viewable via a freely-movable operation interface (for instance, Live Picture interface). This method, however, fails to provide an image of an object which does not actually exist in terms of a three-dimensional display.
In the field of virtual image play, there has been implemented a technique in which a house is fabricated into a three-dimensional image in a virtual space and such a virtual image is presented via the Internet. However, since this technique lacks the idea of providing inputs for sales, there has not been prepared display of information necessary in the field of architecture (data input related to precise dimensions of the housing, display of a lintel joist and a head jamb, etc.). Further, movement in a three-dimensional space is provided by an interface which provides free movement in a three-dimensional space by a mouse, which is not easily handled by general users.
There has not been provided a system in which a three-dimensional configuration of an object is registered and presented on the Internet to enable edition and designing of the object image in a three-dimensional virtual space. Further, in the real-estate-related business, a tool has not been available which facilitates interior coordination and designing and provides an environment that implements electronic commercial transaction. There have not been provided services that enable creation and sales of contents related to the real estate business in the form of three-dimensional image display and realize low-cost sales of software applications for browsing the contents.
In view of the above, an object of this invention is to build up a system which enables any one, from any where, at any time, to retrieve data relating to real estate objects on sale while verifying the object images as images in a three-dimensional virtual space, thereby renovating the conventional sales systems of real estate objects. Another object of this invention is to provide a system that gives feasibility to general consumers who are not skilled in computers and manipulation in a three-dimensional virtual space.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide services on the Internet which enable persons engaging in real estate business to advertise and present three-dimensional images of real estate objects to prospective purchasers with ease. Another object of this invention is to provide services on the Internet that enable to implement layout simulation of parts, facility or interior commodity related to housing in conjunction with images disposed in a three-dimensional virtual space, as well as advertisement of products (parts, facility, or interior commodity related to housing). A still another object of this invention is to provide services that enable selling (purchase) of the objects. A yet another object of this invention is to provide services on the Internet that enable any one to easily simulate change of interior commodity in a room, layout of furniture or reforming of housing.